


The Lustful Warden: Proper Gratitude

by orphan_account



Series: The Lustful Warden [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Double Penetration in Two Holes, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morrigan knows just the reward for her favourite Grey Wardens having rescued her from possession by Flemeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lustful Warden: Proper Gratitude

### Proper Gratitude

"Wardens…"

I turn my back on the voice, shake off the hand on my shoulder. "Go 'way. Still sleepy." It's the middle of the bloody night, for fuck's sake. Too early to do anything. Too early to sneak back to my own tent, even. Just a few more minutes…

"Is it time for breakfast yet?" Alistair utters a sleepy groan in my ear. "That Antivan blue cheese should be perfectly ripe right about now."

"You and your cheese," the woman disturbing us laughs. "Come, gentlemen, I have something to show you."

Blindly I throw my pillow at her. "Do it at a less ungodly hour."

"Are you quite certain?" A pair of soft breasts, topped with hard nipples, is pushed into the back of my neck. "Surely I may _somehow_ rouse your interest…"

"All right, you win." I get on my back and open my eyes. "What is it, Morrigan?"

She smiles that cat-like smile of hers as she hovers over me. Her top is still parted to reveal the round breasts I know so well. "I realize I have not showed you an adequate amount of gratitude for wresting away Mother's grimoire." That is something I would rather not think about again. Ever. "I intend to remedy this."

"Does that involve me?" My fellow Warden props himself up beside me, obviously very awake. "Heh, boobies." He pokes his finger into them, grinning like a fool.

"Why, of course that involves you, Alistair." Morrigan's smile widens. His behaviour doesn't elicit a glare for a change. Not even a little one. "You played an equally important part, did you not?"

He nods, dead serious. "You could even say I did a whole lot more than the great thief here."

"Fuck you, you only got us lost in the swamp." I yawn. "So, what is it you've got? Gold? Jewels? Coupons for the Pearl?"

"We should go again!" Alistair says excitedly, eyes sparkling. "We could try out some different ladies."

"Actually..." Smirking, the woman throws her top in my face. "All I have is little old me. I do hope that will do for you."

By the time I've picked the thing off my head, I see Al has already jumped up to bury his face in the witch's tits. "I'm not too picky," he mumbles. "I've missed the feel of boobs."

"I welcome your enthusiasm." Morrigan laughs, then peels him off her in a way that seems far too gentle for her. She gets down on all fours, presenting her butt to my mate. "Help me undress, if you please." A wicked grin on her lips, she wiggles that perfect little bottom and says: "While you do that, I shall try to induce that same kind of enthusiasm into our friend here." Alistair, being just as fond as butts as of boobs, if not more, gets to work on all those buckles that keep the girl's pants on.

"I don't do rude awakenings well," I warn her. "You know me well enough to know _that_."

She rolls her eyes, grin widening. "There is no need to tell me, I assure you." Alistair mumbles his agreement and makes her laugh as she pulls down my sheets. "Mmm, still sleeping in the nude, are we?" the little vixen purrs. "One of your few good qualities..." Hungrily she eyes my twitching cock, thick with anticipation. And because it's morning. "And here we have your best quality." With which my beloved Chantry boy agrees wholeheartedly; Morrigan's eyes widen, then narrow with a surprised moan. "Oh, my; this is... new…" She moans some more. Apparently I have been completely forgotten.

"We're all about new experiences, don't you know?" Al looks up from licking our witch's arse and winks at me. "So I take it you've never...?"

"No lover of mine has ever required it of me; not even yours." Morrigan looks up at me, uncertainty in her eyes. "Is it... pleasurable?" Her hand mechanically moves up and down my cock.

I sigh. "Look, if you're going to do this, your heart has to be in it. I mean, really, this handjob is beneath you." Without further ado and with a blush of shame on her face, she takes me in her mouth. Yes, that's the little witch I know. I give her an approving little pat on the head.

"But to answer your question..." Licking his little finger to thoroughly moisten it, Alistair slips it slowly into Morrigan's supposedly virgin hole. This operation sends delighted little moans into my rod. Very nice. "It _is_ pleasurable. Believe me, I know." He smirks at me. Ah, yes... I get harder just thinking about our first time together. And even harder when the witch moans loudly and damn near swallows me. "I've rather missed this," my fellow Warden groans, already balls-deep in her tight cunt.

The girl releases me from her mouth, rubbing her spittle all over my cock. She moans happily with every thrust my mates gives. Her cheeks turn crimson under her face paint, her eyes half-lidded in pleasure. This is a new technique – with both hands she squeezes her hands in half-circles around and along my length. Not bad at all. "Is this still beneath me?" Her voice quivers with every word.

"You're good." I remove the pins from her hair and watch the raven locks flow down her shoulders. Never will I get enough of the sight. Heh, speaking of sights… I get on my knees. "Keep going," I say, waving my meat in Morrigan's face. She hates it when I talk to her like this and yet she gobbles me up anyway. Now that's proper gratitude for you. I grin at my little Chantry boy. "Know what they call this, babe?"

"There is a name for this?" He laughs and lightly swats the witch's behind, making her moan softly into my cock. "Do share your knowledge with me, oh wise one."

I look down on the lithe body between ours, a sheen of sweat on her pale skin. "Spit roast." She really must be feeling like a piece of meat now. Good. It's time for payback; I have no proof of it, but I'm pretty sure she has something to do with those awful nightmares I've been having. It's just something she would do. And who knows what these witchy types are capable of? I break out into a cold sweat every time my mind wanders to that dream about Sten. Ugh.

"Oh, that's clever." Alistair follows my gaze, a delighted grin on his face. "Hmm, I learn something new from you every day." He pulls his cock out; Morrigan whimpers in despair. "I think it's time we switched places, don't you?" Speaking to me as if she isn't even present. How cruel. I'm such a bad influence on my little Chantry boy.

"Turn around." She follows my command without comment, so unlike her usual self. Now I get to dive into that delicious little cunt of hers. Fuck it, it's been too long since I've had a woman at my disposal like this.

While I dive between her swollen lips to suck the juice from her sheath, I hear Alistair say: "Be a good girl and clean yourself off my cock now." His voice is thick and hoarse. Oh, I know what I'll be doing when we are done with our little toy. I just love it when he talks dirty like that.

"Your fellow Warden has truly managed to corrupt you, I see," replies Morrigan. She sounds as if she's really enjoying herself. Enough of this for now. A strangled cry exits her throat when I ram myself into her. Her tight channel clings to me with a death grip. It gets even worse as I rub at her puckered hole with my thumb.

"I wouldn't call it corrupting." Al leans over; his pretty eyes are begging me to kiss him. The witch's inner muscles twitch around me as Alistair and I lock lips, tongues twining together. I'd almost forgotten how much she loves watching us. "I'd call it enhancing, really," he chuckles.

"True enough." I smack my hand down on Morrigan's toned little ass, hard. She yelps. "He wouldn't have touched you with a ten foot pole if I hadn't helped."

The witch moans softly. "And grateful I am for that." Al shuts her up by intimately introducing his cock to her mouth. We've quickly established a good rhythm. He pulls out when I slam in and vice versa; we make a great team. Morrigan's tight ring – I don't think she is lying – has relaxed so much it sucks the tip of my thumb in on its own. I spit on it for lubrication and lo! My entire thumb disappears in there. Her muscles ripple around my cock as if mad, her mouth produces a continuous moan.

"She's loving it, isn't she?" My mate groans happily, pulling a fistful of purple-black hair while he fucks her mouth. "I can't wait to do this to her arse."

"I get to go first, though." I replace my thumb with my forefinger. "Throw me the oil, babe."

He does it, but not without scowling. "Why do you get to go first?"

"Age before beauty," I tell him, fingering the witch's ass with two fingers and letting oil drip down on her opening. I roll my eyes – the boy is obviously not convinced. "Look, sweetness, I'm better at preparing a virgin ass and you know it." But I am feeling generous tonight. Also, his puppy eyes are impossible to resist. "Tell you what: I prepare her and you go first." Nicest guy in the world, me.

Alistair grins widely. "Aw, really?" Mock sniffle. "You must really love me." Our toy quietly giggles at this. "Ooh, do that again," he moans. "Those vibrations are so good." The boy shoots me an impatient look. "Are you almost done? I want to get into this cute butt." Morrigan yelps as he smacks one of her ivory butt-cheeks and leaves a red handprint.

Meanwhile, I'd got up to four fingers; she wasn't showing any signs of pain. I bet that'll change when Al gets his big cock in there, but there is only so much I can do, anyway. She moans disappointedly when I pull out. "That's enough, Alistair." I wink at him, smoothing my hand over a velvety behind. "She's as ready as I can get her." I tap her on the shoulder. "Turn around."

Morrigan turns her back to the other Warden, who promptly cups her breasts and runs his lips down the side of her pale neck. "Please," she moans, eyes half-lidded. "Do not hurt me." Please? That's the first time I've heard her say that in anything other than irony or sarcasm.

"We may play rough," I can only just hear my mate whisper, "but we'd never hurt on you purpose." He gives her nipples a hard pinch, bringing forth a sharp cry. "Not a lot, anyway." Al's eyes shift in my direction, liquid with lust. I'm going to fuck him so hard later.

Ah, but that gives me a good idea. I lie down. "Come sit on my face, Morrigan; it'll help against any possible pain." And I get to taste her pussy again, which is also nice.

"My, you truly know what you are about," she chuckles, planting her knees on either side of my head. Her eyes are almost glowing with anticipation and delight. It's the last thing I see before her pink flesh nearly drowns me. She tastes delicious, salty-sweet and tart, her folds soft and slippery. I run my tongue through her slit to collect all that lovely honey; the witch moans when I touch her clit. The little bump pulsates against my tongue, hard as can be. Her legs begin shaking as I slip two fingers into her tight snatch. At the exact moment she begins riding my face in a screaming, gushing orgasm, I feel Al pushing himself into her ass.

"I'm in!" he declares proudly. "That wasn't so terrible, was it?" I stroke him through the thin wall separating us, making him giggle. Aw, cute.

Morrigan is panting heavily. "The pain is surprisingly minimal." She raises her snatch off my face and gives my hair a pull. "Come up here, you." Her mouth stretches into a hungry smile. "I have another hole for you to fill."

An offer I can't refuse. Getting into her like this is no mean feat; the presence of my Chantry boy's cock in her other hole is making her extremely tight. Her face scrunches up in pain. "Are you all right there?"

"How kind of you to ask," she replies, teeth clenched. "But 'tis nothing I cannot manage." Because misery loves company, I'm guessing, she grabs my shoulders and digs her nails into my skin. That brings me back to the old days of bloody scratches and incessant whining.

"You're a trooper." Alistair gives her a comforting pat. "I may not be your biggest fan, Morrigan, but I'm honoured you trust us enough to do this with you." Aw, what a lovely thing to say. I bet he even means every word of it.

The witch's cheeks turn even redder at this remark. I make use of her momentary distraction to push in all the way. Tightest fit ever – even more so than that little blonde we shared at the Pearl. Then again, I'm sure she saw more action than our witchy companion. Morrigan groans and buries her face in the crook of my neck. "I have never felt this full…"

"Take all the time you need," I tell her. Looking over at my fellow Warden, I can see he is itching to get started. Thankfully he focuses his attentions on me, roughly grabbing me by the back of the neck and crushing his lips to mine. Ah, soft and kissable. But I like the feel of his tongue even better. From the corner of my eye I can see Morrigan watching us, biting her plump lip. Her cunt tightens around me. Al's surprised moan tells me her ass is doing the same.

He abruptly tears himself away from me. "How do we go about this? I can't imagine us moving like this for long." He wiggles his hips, coaxing forth a cross between a groan and a giggle from Morrigan. Laughingly Al says: "This is going to be one strenuous reward."

I have an idea, but let's ask our little friend: "Do you have any preferences? You should have a say in this too." Why the fuck am I even asking? Chantry boy's influence. Bah.

"My, how uncharacteristically kind of you," she chuckles against my chest. "Do as you think is best; I am sure you are more experienced in these matters than Alistair or I."

"Well, then…" I coax my companions to move with me, never detaching ourselves from one another, until we are lying on our sides. "Comfy, everyone?"

The witch quietly studies me a moment. "You have changed." That is not an answer to my question.

"I'm comfy," says Alistair, looking at me from over her shoulder. "You're brilliant." He looks so happy.

"How kind of you to notice, love." He really doesn't say it enough. I grab a hold of Morrigan's thigh and place it over my hip, so we can move easily. A tentative thrust and her eyes roll back, a long-drawn groan sounding from between her clenched teeth. "Well, I'd say you're ready..."

Immediately my mate gives a hard push. "Fucking _finally_!" He goes about it with great enthusiasm, thrusting hard and fast. Morrigan doesn't mind, obviously. Sweat is pouring down her forehead as she moans up a storm, her sharp nails dragging down my shoulders. Her cunt is twitching around me. Instead of going against Al, I match my pace to his and follow his movements. We simultaneously stuff her lovely holes with every thrust, rubbing up against each other. Added stimulation and very pleasurable at that.

Much to my surprise, the witch plunges her tongue in my mouth. I don't mind; she's not a bad kisser at all. We devour each other, while Alistair and I make an effort of pleasing the little bitch. Her body quivers between us, I can feel every little muscle in her tight channel twitch. She's getting very hot in there too. I lay my hand on her hip and soon feel my Chantry boy's fingers thread through mine. From the corner of my eye I watch him place wet kisses on her shoulder. Whoa… Suddenly, the heat in Morrigan's pussy becomes almost unbearable.

She tears her mouth away to scream, long and loud, while hot liquid gushes down my stomach. Damn. The witch pants: "You were not lying about new experiences." She brushes her sweaty fringe away from her forehead, eyes unfocused.

"Maker, that was hot," Alistair mutters; an unmistakable throb is setting into his organ. "Not much longer now…"

Seeing how our toy is wincing with every movement and obviously tuckered out, I resort to an old trick of mine: "Come on, babe, pump that tight little ass full of cum."

"You bastard!" he groans, squeezing his eyes shut. Just like the last time I taunted him like that, he promptly comes. Squeezing my fingers really hard, he twitches against me. That sexy bastard is growling all the while. Morrigan seems fascinated, craning her neck to watch his expression. She makes a delighted noise. Finally Al opens his eyes. "I'll get you for that," he grumbles as he pulls out.

"Of course you will, love." But first… I push the girl onto her back and drape her legs over my shoulders. She stares at me with an indulgent look in her eyes; clearly she is already spent and satisfied. Fine. I'm not all that keen on her anyway; it's my sweet little Chantry boy that I'm after. With all my might I fuck her, to get it out of my system and be ready for a long, slow session a little later. It doesn't take me long to follow Alistair's example. "Thanks, Morrigan." I pat her shoulder. "This wasn't a bad reward, as rewards go."

She laughs languidly. "So pleased to have your approval, Warden." Her eyes flutter shut.

I've only just covered her with a blanket, when Alistair grabs me and pushes me facedown onto his bedroll. Without ceremony of any kind, he slides his well-oiled cock into me. Playfully he nips at my ear. "Told you I'd get you."

Oh, no…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your interest.


End file.
